


Singing for Scottie

by Riennynn



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Real Person Fiction, Torchwood RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riennynn/pseuds/Riennynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Scott sang a duet of "Any Dream Will Do" on their most recent TwitCast.  What if some fans were less than happy with John for ignoring previous requests to sing?</p>
<p>A short and sweet summary of John's reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing for Scottie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parapraxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parapraxis/gifts).



> For my lovely Prax, written to cheer her up on a bad day :)
> 
> Taken from this twitcast on January 20, 2014: http://en.twitcasting.tv/team_barrowman/movie/34950950
> 
> Tweets are denoted by double backslashes (//). As far as I've seen, there were no negative reactions to John and Scott singing. These tweets are purely fiction.
> 
> John and Scott belong to each other.

_"Why don't you do something to entertain me... Why don't you sing me a song?"_

//@Team_Barrowman u said u wouldn't sing on twitcast. u liar.//

//How come @Team_Barrowman wouldn't sing before when I asked? Unfair!//

//@Team_Barrowman I asked u 2 sing 10X and u never responded!//

John sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes briefly before returning to look at the Twitter feed on his phone. Nope, they were still there.

In the hundreds and occasionally thousands of tweets he received per day, there were always those that warranted ignoring. Critics would be critics, and everyone had a few crazy fans. These though, struck a sour note, especially after the joy he'd felt laughing at Scott's antics as they played off each other over the TwitCast from their London hotel bed.

It was true; he'd said on multiple occasions that he wouldn't sing during those sessions. That it wasn't fair, that they were times to chat with fans and answer questions. That he didn't like being put on the spot.

How to address this? Direct tweet replies didn't seem right, on account of accusations of favoritism, and the fact that it would probably cause more issues than those it resolved. A general tweet would only show that he responded if pushed, and that invited more. A video, then, it would have to be.

Holding his phone at arm's length, John selected the video menu and leaned forward a little. "Hello everyone, JB here. I've gotten so many great tweets from all of you about the TwitCast the other night. Scott and I enjoyed chatting with everyone. There were a few people, however, that complained about me singing, when I've said before that I wouldn't do it."

He paused for a breath, and re-addressed the camera. "It really hurts to be called a liar. And it's simply untrue. I want to make one thing clear: as much as I love you all and your support, I won't and wasn't singing for all of you."

John lifted his left hand until it was in range of the camera, twisting the wedding band until the diamonds caught the light. "I was singing for Scott."


End file.
